


Two Kingdoms Collide

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Badass Kim Seokjin | Jin, Begging, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Evil Kim Seokjin |Jin, Feral Behavior, King Kim Namjoon | RM, King Kim Seokjin | Jin, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protectiveness, Rimming, Rough Sex, Soft Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, rough but sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Prince Kim Seokjin was an omega but he never let that stop him from getting anything he want including becoming King of Gwacheon. King Kim Namjoon of Ilsan had never wanted to be with an omega, but once he meets the Prince of Gwacheon he can't help but want to be with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616632) by [paperhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperhearts/pseuds/paperhearts). 



> I've been reading a lot of royalty au's so this came to be.

Yoongi rushed into the throne room to see his best friend and king of Ilsan. They had grown up together due to Yoongi having no friends when he moved from his hometown Daegu. He knew his friend was gonna become king one day and leave him behind because he was just a commoner. An omega commoner at that. He use to believe that omegas had no place in the castle but to clean up after the nobles and spread their legs for the alpha soldiers. He was truly wrong though. 

Namjoon made Yoongi become general of his army and his advisor. It was actually one of the huge requests the man had for him to become king. It did cause the rest of the cabinet members to question if the then prince was having sex with the omega. The two had both expressed how their scents were comforting but nothing attractive. 

“Your highness” Yoongi bowed since he noticed that there was someone else in the room. A tall handsome man at that, who was standing close to Namjoon. If it was just the two of them he would of been more friendly. “We just received an important message that we must discuss” 

“King Wu, I'm sorry I must delay this meeting” Namjoon said to his guest. 

“Of course. I'll be here for a few more days so just have your messenger summon for me" King Wu said. 

Namjoon stood and followed Yoongi out of the throne room and down the hall to the meeting room. 

“Why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with the King of Guangzhou?” he asked with a hand on his hip as Namjoon sat down in his chair. 

“Kris is an old friend and I think we can use some of the resources his land has" Namjoon told the smaller man. “Now what message came in that's so important?” 

“From Gwacheon” Namjoon looked at Yoongi as if he grew a second head. He grabbed the scroll and broke the wax seal. Yoongi sat down and watched his friend read the letter. 

“It's an invite from the king" Namjoon said as he read the message over again. 

“What's the occasion? If I remember correctly the last time we saw this King of Gwacheon was when you were crowned” 

“It seems like the prince has asked for me from the extra note in the letter" Namjoon slouched in his chair as he let the scroll dangle in his hand. 

“The prince?” Yoongi looked at Namjoon confused. “When did you two meet?” 

“We never have. I never wanted to since it seems like he causes a lot of trouble between kingdoms" 

He knew that the Prince of Gwacheon was the cause of the five year battle between Seoul and Busan. Both fighting to marry the omega which Namjoon believes to be the most craziest thing ever. The battle had basically wiped out both the kingdoms. The then King of Busan had died in battle and, rumor has it, when Lee Jaehwan, King of Seoul, had arrived to the throne room in Gwacheon the prince was sitting on the throne. He had kissed the king and then stabbed him. Supposedly, the knife wound wasn't the only factor that killed him but also the poison on the prince’s lips. 

“What exactly does he want though?” Yoongi asked. 

Namjoon opened the scroll and read out loud, “King Namjoon I have realized that we have never met before and I've heard great things about you from my servant, who once reside in Busan. I will love to invite you to our annual festival so I can finally meet this handsome alpha king I've heard of. Signed Prince Kim Seokjin of Gwacheon” 

“So he expects you to go and court him" Yoongi stated. 

“What!” Namjoon sat up with shock on his face. “He just wants to meet me who said anything about courting?” 

“It's obvious by how he called you handsome and talked about how other people talk about you” Yoongi told him. 

“Is this like an omega thing?” Namjoon asked confused. Yoongi grabbed a random scroll on the long table and threw it Namjoon who dodged it. 

“No you asshole. It's a human thing. He's interested in you" Yoongi never liked when people mentioned his status and usually if any of his soldiers mentioned it he would kill them. 

“But if I go, there's a chance that he'll kill me" Namjoon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“That's why I'll go with you. Like hell I'll let some pretty and actually smart and devious omega kill you” 

“Do I hear admiration in General Min’s voice?” Namjoon said with a sarcastic tone. 

“You know I'll always appreciate another omega that won't stand for stupid knotheaded alphas. We both know that was what those two kings were. They just wanted Prince Seokjin to spread his legs to have their heir”

“I know and I don't want to go since I'm not gonna take that risk of possible death. Plus I still have to have the meeting with Kris and Jackson is coming down next week” 

“Very well. Just expect him to show up than" 

“I'm sure din- Wait. What makes you think he'll show up here?” 

“Because he gets what he wants. That much I can tell" Yoongi stood and left before he had to hear more of Namjoon’s questions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Joon!” Namjoon was knocked down on the floor from a body colliding with him. 

Namjoon laughed as the shorter alpha started to scent mark his neck. He can see his guards moving in thinking that the alpha was a threat. Namjoon raised his hands signaling that he's safe. 

“Jackson. I can't breath" Namjoon said from having all that weight on top of him. 

“Oh sorry" Jason stood up and helped Namjoon stand. “I just missed you so much” 

Namjoon laughed and pulled the other into a hug so he can scent mark him back. “I missed you too" 

Jackson had been one of Namjoon’s closest allies when he was officially crowned king. Both their fathers were pretty close when they were alive so it only made sense to keep the alliance they had formed. At some point they did have a relationship that was not public due to alpha and alpha couples not being accepted in any kingdom. They had ended things eventually when they realized that they would never truly be good kings if they stayed together. Of course the two were still close as if they never broke up, but it was purely a friendship. 

“So I heard you might be courting Prince Seokjin of Gwacheon” Jackson said as they walked to the meeting room. 

“Where did you hear this absurd idea?” Namjoon asked with a look of distaste. 

“A little bird told me” was all Jackson said. 

“Well it's not gonna happen" Namjoon said as he walked to look at some scrolls given from other kingdoms. The fresh new agreement with King Wu was signed. They both agreed to exchange goods that were needed in their kingdoms. 

“It'll be good for you though, Joon" Jackson said. 

“Oh so you want me to die than. That's the only outcome if I do court him" Namjoon stated. 

“That's not the only outcome. He's a very beautiful omega and I think you of all people deserve that” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Namjoon questioned. 

Jackson moved to stand in front of the king and placed his hand on his strong bicep. “Babe, we both know that you've never been with an omega" 

Namjoon couldn't help but blush at the other man's words. “Well that's because they're so   
squeamish and needy and ugh" Namjoon plopped down in his chair as he grabbed his crown and threw it on the table. He ran his hand in his styled hair so it will be more of a mess. 

Jackson sat slightly on the dark wood table to make eye contact with his friend. “Of all people I know that. You prefer alphas because of those factors” He reached for Namjoon's hand to hold on his own lap. “But from the gossip across all kingdoms, I believe Prince Seokjin is different from other omegas. I mean look at all the accomplishments he's done and he's not even king yet. Have you even met him before?” Namjoon shook his head no. Jackson laughed lightly and bit his lip. “Well I have and just from watching him cross the grand hall I can smell how dominant he is. He's a perfect match for you” 

Jackson can still see the doubt in the king's eyes so he decided to say a few more wise words to convince the man. “Imagine everything you guys can do together. Soon to be King of Gwacheon and King of Ilsan taking over kingdoms and being the richest family. I can see it now. A beautiful omega and handsome alpha sitting on their rightful thrones" 

Namjoon sighed and moved his right hand to rest on Jackson's cheek. He squinted his eyes as he studied the other. “I think you may have said too much King Wang" 

He pushed the smaller man on the floor and glared at him. “You think I'm that stupid” He knelt on the floor and pulled out his dagger he always had in his boot. He pressed the blade against Jackson's throat as he sneered at him. “The question is what will you get if I were to marry Seokjin” 

The doors were slammed opened and Namjoon turned to see a man that was around his height. He was wearing gold armor and wore a light pink sheer robe over it. He had long black hair that was half up in a bun and Namjoon wasn't sure if he was wearing make up or not. His scent was intriguing. It had a firewood smell and yet there was sweetness of pomegranate and oranges. He looked and smelled slightly like an alpha but there was signs that point to omega. 

The man had a scowl as he pushed a small bleeding woman onto the floor. “I believe you should ask this wench, your highness” Namjoon watched as the stranger moved to sit in Namjoon's chair. 

“Please" the lady cried out while trying to get up. “King Namjoon, save me. The prince is mad" 

For some reason that angered Namjoon. He rushed to stand in front of the lady and with his dagger lifted her chin. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Heo Youngji. I'm a servant for the King of Gwacheon” Namjoon kept his dagger on the girl to look over his shoulder at the stranger who he now knows is the Prince of Gwacheon. 

Prince Seokjin was sitting there using his own dagger to clean the dried blood under his fingernails. He turned back to the girl and asked, “Why do you call the prince mad?” 

“He wants to kill me for no reason" Youngji cried out. 

Seokjin clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Tell the truth now, traitor” She stayed quiet and casted her eyes to the ground. The prince stood up and walked to look at all the papers on the table. “I caught her slipping poison into my father's goblet. After having a lovely talk, she confessed to conspiring against my kingdom and has someone in Ilsan for her plan” 

“You have no right to that throne, you bastard!" Namjoon slit her throat and can hear Jackson scream. 

“That's your plan, Jackson. To betray me" Namjoon said hurt. 

“I didn't know that was her full plan. She told me to get you to marry Prince Seokjin so he can finally become king. I didn't know she was after the throne” Jin moved to kill Jackson but Namjoon grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“He's telling the truth" Seokjin looked at him like he was crazy. “Trust me. I know when he lies” 

Seokjin sighed and put his dagger away. “Very well” He turned and smiled so he ran to the door. “Yoongi!” he shouted. 

Namjoon watched confused as the prince hugged his best friend. “You know each other?” 

“He use to live in Daegu when I was a child. I didn't believe he was the same Jin I knew” Yoongi said. 

“Some would argue I'm different but I'm the same" The prince smiled and looked at Namjoon and then the table. He walked to the cluttered area and picked up the crown. It was a black metal with blue embellishments on it. He placed the crown on top of Namjoon's head and smiled lightly. “There. Now you look like a rightful king.” he spoke softly where Namjoon was sure Yoongi couldn't hear him. 

“I didn't expect us to met on such circumstances, Prince of Gwacheon” 

“Nor did I, King of Ilsan" The prince retorted back. He moved his blood stained hands to the collar of Namjoon's robes to fix them properly. “I was waiting for you last week at the festival, King Namjoon" 

“Really?” Namjoon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes. It's rude not to attend such an event. You could of at least send a letter declining the invitation” Seokjin said. 

“I'm truly sorry for not writing back. I've been busy" Namjoon said. 

“I can tell" Seokjin looked at Jackson who was still sitting on the floor. “You can make up for it by letting me stay in your kingdom for a few weeks" 

“Of course. I can have a room prepared. Donghyuk” Namjoon called out. His good friend and servant walked in and bowed to the new person. “Can you prepare a room for Prince Seokjin?” 

“Of course” He bowed and left the room. 

“Jimin” Jin called out. A short omega ran in and bowed to the noblemen. “You can go help Donghyuk and also have them prepare an extra room for when General Jung arrives" 

“Of course, my prince" Jimin left the room and Yoongi caught the smirk on his face as he walked out. 

“Your general will be making an appearance?” Namjoon asked. 

“Indeed. General Jung is very close friend and I also wanted to have a meeting with you about political matters” Seokjin told him. 

“Of course. As soon as your general arrives we can have that meeting” Namjoon said. 

“Perfect” Jin clapped his hands together and looked over at Jackson. “You" he pointed at the king with a finger and a glare on his face. “If I find out your lying to me or the king, I will kill you myself. A very slow and painful death” 

“I'll see at dinner, my king" Jin winked at Namjoon and walked out of the room, letting the end of his robe get soaked in Youngji’s blood. 

Namjoon watched him walk out to fully study the man from behind. Yoongi laughed lightly as he leaned against the wall. “I told you. He gets what he wants.”


	2. Chapter 2

For the past two days in Ilsan, it was rather interesting. The King of the kingdom and the prince of a Gwacheon were playing a game of cat and mouse. It is far from the usual game some alphas and omegas play because Jin was the cat within this game. During dinners he would make small talk with Yoongi and depending on the meal will suggestively lick his spoon clean. Namjoon would watch but wouldn't ever show how truly interested he is in the motion. Yoongi had found it all amusing since he knew his best friend was slowly losing it due to the omega princes actions. 

 

“Oh, Yoongi. General Jung will be arriving in the morning and I was hoping you can welcome him" Jin said. 

 

“And why can't you?” Yoongi remarked as he held his goblet loose in his hand. Something that Jin had learned in the past two days is that Yoongi loved alcohol as much as going into battle. 

 

“Because I will be getting ready for the day by the time he arrives. I know you get up earlier than myself and the king" Namjoon looked at Yoongi knowing that Jin truly meant he knew that the general almost never sleeps. 

“Fine” Yoongi grabbed the pitcher of wine and stood up. “If you'll excuse me, I have a few plans to make for the troops" Namjoon nodded his head showing his okay with him leaving. Now it was just Jin and Namjoon seated at the large table. 

 

“Are you guys planning an attack?” Jin asked.

 

“Um" Namjoon wasn't sure if he should tell Jin any plans his army has but he considered the fact that they were gonna talk political matters tomorrow. “No. We just make plans in case other kingdoms plan to attack.” 

 

“Other kingdoms still attack you guys?” Jin asked surprised. 

 

Namjoon tilted his head confused from Jin's tone. “Sometimes. It's mostly all alpha kingdoms since they want to take some of our omegas" 

 

“Well they sure are stupid to since your army has never lost" Jin smirked as he took a sip of his wine. 

 

“Where have you heard that information from?” Namjoon questioned as he cut up his meat. 

 

“My father talked highly of your kingdom when the battle happened" Jin was saying the truth. His father always talked about Ilsan and he never understood why until he arrived on the land. It was so beautiful and he felt like the scenery will be etched in his mind forever. 

 

“Was he hoping I was joining the battle?” Namjoon asked as he put down his silverware. 

 

“He spoke about how great fighters you had but he always said he hoped Ilsan wouldn't get involved.” 

 

“Then he must be ecstatic we didn't. But I must question your intentions of truly being here. Didn't you have a meeting with King Jaehwan before the five year battle began?” 

 

“I did and he wouldn't give me what I wanted because I denied his request" 

 

“His request was to mate you" Namjoon stated more than asked. Jin nodded as he looked down at his hands in his lap. He hasn't talked about what had caused the war but for some reason he felt like he should end all the rumours the alpha heard. 

 

“I had went to Seoul because my father wanted me to go and get medicine we needed for our people. A disease was taking several of our people and we knew Seoul had the cure for it. He treated me like every single prejudice alpha does to an omega. At first I let it slide since he had what my kingdom needed. Once he said I was to mate him for exchange of the medicine, I declined” Jin saw Namjoon's confused face so he continued. “He had this look on his face that I never wanted to see on someone that I would call my mate” 

 

Jin looked back at his hands as he felt his eyes start to get watery as he recalled what happened that day. “He had-" he paused as he tried to saw the lump that had started to form in his throat. Namjoon moved to sit at the edge of his seat, so he would be ready to get up and comfort the prince. Jin shook his head and laughed lightly as he wiped his stray tears away. “I made the stupid mistake of having that meeting alone. He had knocked me to the floor and started choking me. I tried fighting him off but back then I wasn't as strong as I am now. He had started to-" Jin couldn't continue talking. He felt like he was back in that meeting room with Jaehwan on top of him. 

 

Namjoon was gripping the chair arms so tight he was sure his nails were leaving marks on the wood. “Did he rape you?” Namjoon asked trying to hid his anger since he didn't want to frighten Jin. 

 

Jin nodded his head as he kept crying. “Before he could knot me his mother walked in. He stopped and lied to his mother saying we were having a little fun before we were to mate" 

 

Namjoon was disgusted with the now dead king. He was sorta wishing he can bring him back to life so he can kill him again. 

 

“His mother had went to hug me but I ran out. I got in the carriage and rode back home. So I devised a plan" Jin looked up at Namjoon and there was a fierce look in his eyes. The look that Namjoon was more accustomed to.

 

“On the whole way back, I was thinking of ways to destroy him. To make him feel as worthless as I did when he fucked me against my own will. King Sandeul had been courting me for years and I never accepted. I told him that King Jaehwan was courting me and made him believe I was actually going to accept his request. I knew King Sandeul wouldn't stand for it thus the war began” 

 

Namjoon now knew the true reason for the battle and he was fully accepting of it. He just wished King Jaehwan had suffered more before he died. 

 

It was like Jin could read the alphas mind because he then said, “Then when Jaehwan walked through the throne room I made sure to have Jimin put on my favorite lipgloss. I pretended that everything was fine between us which disguised me. He started to kiss my neck and I lifted his head so he'll kiss my lips. He had pulled away and must of realized I was wearing poison and tried to pull out his sword to kill me, but I was faster. I sat on the throne as I watched him fall. One hand holding his bleeding side and the other scratching at his throat. I watched him go purple and his eyes bleed out. It was so fucking satisfying, but that made everyone believe I was crazy.”

 

Namjoon couldn't help but feel so turned on by the way the prince was talking. He had so much venom in his voice and that fierce look was twice as strong as he remembered his kill. 

 

“Why didn't you tell anyone about what happened?” Namjoon really want to say was,  _ “Why didn't you tell me sooner?” _

 

“At the time people believed me for just being a wild yet weak omega. No one knew of my true potential.” 

 

“I'm glad they do now" Namjoon said. Jin nodded his head and looked down at his plate that still had food on it. Namjoon stood up and walked around the table to stand directly next to Jin. He ran his fingers through the princes long hair that he had down for once. He usually had it up in a bun but would put it down for some events. Jin leaned his head into the kings large hand since he loved the feeling. He was slightly shocked since it was the first time Namjoon touched him anyway physically. 

 

Namjoon softly said, “Everyone now knows how strong you are. You can destroy anyone physically and emotionally. Everyone should fear you.” 

 

Jin turned and looked up at the alpha. “The question is do you fear me?” 

 

The king wasn't sure what to say. In all truth, Jin does slightly scare him because he still doesn't know Jin's true intentions. At the same time now that he knows of Jin’s past he doesn't fear him. Now he feels, dare he say, protective. The alpha in him wanted to protect the omega from any harm.

 

“Yes and no” Namjoon said truthfully. 

 

Jin gave that smirk that did things to Namjoon. “Right answer, my king" 

 

Namjoon laughed lightly and kissed Jin's temple which shocked the prince more than his fingers running through his hair. “What am I gonna do with you Prince Seokjin?”

 

“Anything you want my king" Jin suggestively said. 

 

Namjoon laughed and shook his head. He watched as Jimin quietly entered the room to probably collect Jin for bed. “Goodnight Prince Seokjin" 

 

Jin watched as Namjoon walked out with both his hands behind his back in an elegant manner. He looked at Jimin and said, “Phase two is in motion.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been getting good reactions so I will continue this as much as I can. So what do you guys think is Jin's plan? How do you think the Yoongi and Hoseok meeting will go? Comment any other ideas you may have and thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! I actually finished a good chapter very fast. I had a lot of inspiration since I'm now on a regular sleep schedule so yay. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I loved writing it.

Yoongi dressed in his all black look he wears during meetings. He was tying his boots when Donghyuk walked in.

“I heard you will be welcoming General Jung so I thought I could help you get ready" he said.

“I'll appreciate that, Boi" Yoongi said using the nickname the servant asked of him to use.

“How would you like your shaw?” Boi asked as he held the blue fabric in his hands.

“However you think" Yoongi told him. Boi walked to him and had him lift his arms slightly. He wrapped the thin blue fabric around Yoongi’s small waist and tucked the ends into the back. “Thank you" Yoongi said as Boi started to put Yoongi’s belt and sword holster on him.

“You know I always like helping” he said. Yoongi smiled and patted the beta’s shoulder.

They both walked out and walked through the garden. “How do you like Prince Seokjin?” Yoongi asked the other man.

“I haven't been around him much. His servant, Jimin, seems very nice" Boi said. Yoongi nodded as they reached the gate of the castle.

“You be sure to tell me of any suspicious behavior from either the prince or his servant” Boi nodded as a carriage pulled up. Yoongi placed his hands on his side as the carriage door opened. As soon as it was he smelt grapefruit and cedar. He wasn't sure if he loved it or not so he kept his face neutral as the Gwacheon general stepped off the carriage.

The man was slightly taller than Yoongi and had red dyed hair which was odd. He knew Gwacheon had red dye but he never seen anyone use it to dye their hair. He wore black fabric and silver armor.

“General Jung, welcome to Ilsan” Yoongi said.

  
“Thank you” General Jung looked the man up and down with appreciation. He can instantly tell the man was an omega from his size, smell, and what he was wearing. The man was only a inch shorter than himself but he just seemed so small. His smell was of coffee and pure earth. It made the alpha in him keen and want to press his face into the crook of the man's neck to smell it even stronger. “And who might you be?”

“I'm General Min. The king and prince requested me to welcome you to our kingdom due to them wanting to sleep in” General Jung raised an eyebrow at that remark.

“Well it's lovely to meet you, General Min. If you like you can call me Hoseok” He took Yoongi’s left hand and kissed it.

Yoongi couldn't help but blush at the action since his omega side loved the action. He can hear Boi trying to hide his laughter as Yoongi panicked and pulled his hand away.

He moved some of his black hair away from his eyes and blushed more as he said, “I'm Yoongi"

Hoseok smiled and looked at the servant who was hiding his smile behind his hand. “When shall we expect the King and Prince to be awake?”

“They should be getting up in a few minutes. King Namjoon had suggested we have the meeting before breakfast if you don't mind” Yoongi said as they walked into the castle.

“That's fine with me” Hoseok said.

“Donghyuk, will you lead General Jung to his room. I need to prep a few things before the meeting” Boi bowed and lead the general away.

“I can't wait to see you again Yoongi" Hoseok said before the omega walked away quickly. He started to yell at his omega side to calm down as he went to his living quarters. He rested his head back against the door as he tried to calm his nerves, but he knew there was only one way to. He left the room and ran to the kings room. He opened the door to see the king was still asleep in bed. He removed his sword and crawled into the bed. He squirmed his way into Namjoon's arms causing the king to wake up.

“Yoongs?” Namjoon said with sleep laced voice as he lifted his head. “What's wrong?” Yoongi only wanted to cuddle if he needed to calm down or his heat was near.

“Shut up and scent me" was the only response he got back. Namjoon chuckled and did what was demanded. If anyone feared General Min then they would be scared shitless of full omega mode Yoongi.

Namjoon broke the silence by asking, “Are you gonna have Boi help you?”

“It's not my heat” Yoongi told him as he traced patterns on his friends chest. If anyone who didn't know the two were to walk in, they would find that moment to be very intimate.

“Then what's wrong?” Namjoon asked concerned.

“You'll see soon"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jin and Hoseok were the first ones to the meeting room. Hoseok was a little taken back that the prince hasn't really talk to him. He just asked how his trip was and that was it.

The doors opened and the king walked in with the general right next to him. Hoseok noticed that Yoongi smelled different and his alpha didn't like it one bit.

Jin noticed Namjoon smelled like Yoongi and was taken back. His omega hated it but his mind only thought, _“Great now I have to work even harder.”_

Hoseok stood up and held Yoongi’s chair for him to sit down. Namjoon at the moment understood the morning visit from the man because Yoongi was blushing. Actually blushing and Namjoon has never seen that.

Namjoon cleared his throat and looked over at Jin. Jin was wearing a white loose shirt with a black corset around just his waist. He wore a sheer lavender robe over it with tight black pants. He truly liked the look on the prince.

“So you arranged this meeting Prince Seokjin. What's the subject matter?” Namjoon asked.

“Well I came since my father asked of me to deal with some important matters. We will like to become allies with Ilsan" Jin said with his back straight and hands folded on the table.

“What will come out of this alliance?” Yoongi asked as Namjoon studied Jin. He seemed different. Not in the way he was sitting and how formal he was talking but just him. He seemed different and Namjoon couldn't help but tilt his head in question.

“We will have equal trade and when the time comes our armys will join forces” Jin said.

“Why is it that now Gwacheon wants to becomes allies exactly?” Yoongi asked letting his advisor skills take over.

“It is one of my father's last wishes" was all Jin said.

Namjoon can see a hit of sadness in the omegas eyes and it made his heart hurt for some reason. Namjoon reasoned with himself that it was because he saw the man cry last night. “Is your father ill?”

“Not exactly. It's complicated” Namjoon squinted his eyes and studied the prince harder because he can hear that slight trace of venom he heard last night. Yoongi also found the statement strange and harden his eyes. Hoseok had found the look to be very attractive on the general.

“What are you getting out of this agreement, your highness?” Namjoon asked.

“What do you mean exactly King Namjoon?” Jin asked. _“There’s my Jin”_ Namjoon thought as the prince gave the king a slight glare.

“I've learned quite a bit about you since you arrived here on my land. Any requests you make always has a catch" Namjoon said.

Jin smirked and seemed to relax slightly. Namjoon's alpha was pleased to see the omega he’s been dealing with for the past few days. “You've caught on very fast, my king"

“You gotta be fast. How else do you think I became king”

Jin smirked and turned his head to look at Hoseok. “I told you, General Jung.” Yoongi wondered what Jin had told Hoseok about Namjoon because the general just kept looking at Namjoon.

“What do you think I want?” Jin asked. He was curious to see what the man would say.

“Well from the way you've been dressing for the time I've known you and the way you keep complimenting me, I would say you're trying to seduce me. If we were to become allies you would want me to mate you"

“You think from the way I'm dressed that I'm trying to seduce you?” Jin asked acting innocent.

“I attended a wedding in Gwacheon when I was younger. All the omegas wore clothes like you are to find an alpha to take them” Namjoon stated. He remembers his mother saying that the omegas were exaggerating their bodies, especially their child bearing hips.

Jin laughed and stood up. He shook his head as he said in a mocking tone, “You believe I want you to mate me"

He sat down on the edge of the table so his legs were right next to where Namjoon was sitting. Jin leaned down and place one hand on Namjoon's bicep and the other on the nape of his neck. Yoongi had his hand ready to pull out his sword from seeing the prince touching the king. He pressed his lips against Namjoon's ear and in a smooth voice whispered, “I just want you to fuck me.”

Namjoon stood quickly where his seat slammed on the floor. He held Jin’s wrist tightly but not enough to leave bruises. “We both know you don't want that. Especially after what you told me last night"

Jin’s eyes were hooded and he tried to lean in to kiss Namjoon but the king backed away. Yoongi looked at Hoseok to see that the general was already looking at him. Hoseok seemed to have a look of sadness and regret in his eyes as almost a way to warn Yoongi. “General Jung I believe you and the prince should leave immediately. You two can come back in a few weeks to finish the meeting”

Jin grabbed the king's arm to stop him from moving further. “We aren't done here, my king"

“Yes. We are. You aren't in the right mind. Excuse me" Namjoon rushed out before anyone can stop him. Yoongi watched as the prince looked down at the floor. The general could have sworn he saw tears rolling down his cheek. Yoongi stood and rushed out the room after the king.

“Namjoon!” Yoongi called out once he saw the tall man down the hallway. “What the fuck was that!” Namjoon kept walking causing the omega to walk even faster to catch up. “Namjoon!” He grabbed the man's shoulder once he reached him to turn him around.

He stepped back immediately once he saw Namjoon's eyes. They still had trace of blue which meant his alpha had took over. Yoongi also tried not to look down since he can see the outline of Namjoon's hard cock.

“I'm sorry" Yoongi looked down at the floor to ask for forgiveness and to show his submission.

“You make sure he goes nowhere near my quarters. He's approaching his heat" Namjoon walked away before Yoongi can respond back.

Meanwhile in the meeting room Jin had stood and turned to look at his general, who was looking right back at him with a look of sadness and anger. “What?” Jin asked innocently.

“Was that really necessary?” Hoseok asked.

Jin hopped off the table and secretly wiped his tears. “When I told you the plan you were all game yet now you're questioning it"

“That's because it was just written on paper. Now that I'm here it's completely different”

“Why because you have a thing for that omega general?”

Before he can even think, Hoseok’s alpha took over and he was standing in front of the king with his hand gripping the princes neck.

“Just as I thought” Jin pushed Hoseok away and walked past him towards the door. “You should figure out where to align yourself at fast General Jung”

Jin walked out the room to see Jimin standing there waiting for him. The prince started walking towards his temporary bedroom with Jimin following closely. “Did you do as I asked you?”

“Yes, your highness” Jimin responded.

“Perfect. Get my battle outfit ready. He'll be seeing me soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Jin's plan for the next chapter? Will Yoongi let his omega side fully take over? Will Hoseok betray Jin by warning Yoongi and Namjoon?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, wow, I'm actually proud of myself. Sorry it's so short though.

Namjoon slammed his bedroom door close and leaned his body against it. He didn't understand why that happened. An omega nearing his heat near set him off like this. He usual is repulsed by the smell. 

 

He looked down to see this dick was still hard and he knew it wasn't just gonna magical disappear. He undid his pants slightly and shoved his hand into them. He wrapped his hand around his cock and hissed at the contact. He can't remember the last time he was this hard. 

 

He moved to sit on his large bed as he started moving his hand faster. He stopped suddenly and his nose twitched. He turned and moved his face to his pillow. It was drench in the scent of omega in heat. More specifically Prince Seokjin in heat. 

 

He growled in slight frustrated and kept jerking off as he smelled the pillow. He was getting to the point where he just couldn't get off and it was physically hurting him. His alpha was holding him back and was craving for more of the scent. He was trying to hold his alpha side back but soon he couldn’t. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hoseok walked out of the meeting room after he did some thinking about what the prince told him. He knew that what he was doing wasn't him. Sure he would follow any commands the king or prince gave him, but he felt like the prince was taking it too far. 

 

“General Min" He made his presence known as the omega was talking to some of his soldiers. 

 

Yoongi turned around to see it was Hoseok. “Yes?” he said back. 

 

“Can we talk privately?” Hoseok can tell the man was hesitant so he said, “It's about the prince.” 

 

Yoongi nodded and turn to his troops and waved them off. “Let's head back to the meeting room”

 

Yoongi closed the doors as Hoseok stood by the table. He was having an inner battle with himself about if he was doing the right thing. 

 

“So what exactly is the prince’s plan for Namjoon?” Yoongi asked. 

 

“How do you-"

 

“I'm not stupid. I know a devious omega when I see one” Yoongi said as he moved to sit down. “So start talking general.”

 

“Okay well the king wasn't wrong. He doesn't want to mate Namjoon. He just needs a heir" 

 

“Why? Why Namjoon out of all the alphas in the world?” Yoongi asked. 

 

“Okay. So the King made a document stating that Jin will become king if only he had a heir, an alpha one at that" Hoseok said. “Of course he found a loophole that his father didn't say to have a mate but just a heir. He thought he would win extra points if he had a pup with the King of Ilsan because for some reason the king has a soft spot for the land." 

 

“So once he has Namjoon’s pup he's what? Gonna kill him?” Yoongi asked as he rubbed his temple.

 

“Yes and his father" Hoseok cast his his eyes to the floor with sadness. He knew he was betraying the prince but if it meant saving the king, it's worth it. 

 

“His father? That's treason. He's insane" Yoongi said shocked. “What's he gonna do if he doesn't have any alpha pups?” 

 

“Then I'm sure he'll move onto the next eligible king” Hoseok said. 

 

“He's nearing his heat so his plan is going perfectly” Yoongi remarked. 

 

“I'm not sure where he's at with his scheme since he hasn't really talked to me. All I know is that he use to take suppressants religiously and stopped a week before he got here” Hoseok said as he finally plopped down in a chair. 

 

“Wait, what!” Yoongi sat up straight at the general's words. “If Namjoon caught scent of it barely than it'll happen within minutes and twice as hard” 

 

“Making him more likely to get pregnant” Hoseok said. The two of them ran out of the room and to the king's bedroom to see it was empty. 

 

“Fuck!” Yoongi ran as quickly as he can to where Jin’s bedroom is located at. Before he  can reach the room he stopped to gag in disgust. It smelled strongly of omega in heat and alpha in rut. He unwrapped his shaw from himself to press it against his nose. He moved to open the door but someone grabbed his waist to pull him back. “Stop! I need to save Namjoon" 

 

“You can't" Hoseok said as he started to move Yoongi away from the room. He can feel his alpha wanting to fight the alpha king to get the omega. “If you go in there Jin will kill you and then Namjoon will kill you. They're both feral right now" 

 

“I need to help the king!” Yoongi yelled. 

 

“Why? Are you two together?” Hoseok asked curiously. He remembers the two smelling like each other earlier.

 

“What! That's gross! I can't let him fall into Jin's trap" 

 

“Well we can't go in" Hoseok said. “Our scents will only make them angry.”

 

“Boi!” Yoongi shouted before he started to run to find the servant.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Namjoon slammed Jin's bedroom door open and was hit with the strong smell of freshly squeezed oranges and lavender. He looked toward the bed to see the prince laying there in a casual yet seductive way. He had on a black sheer robe and wore nothing underneath, but a pair of pink panties. 

 

Namjoon growled and got onto the bed. He immediately pressed his face into the crook of the omega to smell the scent even more. Jin gasped at the feeling of Namjoon's breath against his sensitive neck and of feeling Namjoon’s large hands groping his ass that was leaking slick. 

 

“Finally" Jin forced Namjoon’s head up to look at the king's eyes that were fully dilated and blue. “My alpha has arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That's Jin's plan. At least the plan Hoseok knows. Oh plot twist maybe. I actually don't know. I have no outline to this story. All i know is that there's gonna be smut in the next chapter so get your holy water water ready. Also I'm still open to any ideas you may have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm on a roll. *Warning there is smut*

Jin pulled the King down to kiss his lips. It was pure hunger as Namjoon licked and bit into the omega’s mouth. Jin started to pull at Namjoon’s clothes wanting them off. They stopped kissing just for the king to get undressed. He moved his hands to fully open the [sheer black robe](https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/lingerie/products/angel-my-heart-set-black) so he can fully see Jin’s smooth skin. He pulled away from the kiss to drink in the sight. He moved his hands to crease Jin’s sides and left his hands gripping his perfect hips. He kissed Jin's collarbone and left wet kisses all the way down to his nipple. He licked and bit the now hard bud making Jin whine and arch his back, wanting more. He switched to the other so they were both equally hard and pulled away.

Jin already looked fucked out and he was obviously fully in heat now from the way he was sweating. The prince had fully took the robe off from him overheating. His cock was hard and leaking leaving a huge wet stain on his panties as he squirmed under the king. “Please, alpha. I need you"

Namjoon growled and flipped the prince over so he was on his hands and knees. Namjoon alpha purred in happiness at seeing the back of Jin's [panties](https://www.barenecessities.com/seven-til-midnight-cut-out-crotchless-heart-tanga-10836_product.htm?pf_id=SeventilMidnight10836). There was a heart shape cut out at the top and a hole that showed his dripping hole. His alpha side loved the smell of the omega slick and wanted to taste it on his tongue so he did. Jin preen from the warm solid muscle against his aching hole. Namjoon growled loudly as he started fucking Jin with his tongue. Jin's hole gladly let him and he can feel twice as much slick producing. Soon Jin was coming onto the sheets, yet he was was still hard.

“Alpha, please. Want your knot" Jin gasped out.

Namjoon pulled away looked down to see Jin's hole flexing for more. “Present" Namjoon commanded.

Jin immediately got on his elbows to arch his back so his ass was on full display. He whined as he felt his desperation grow. His body was on fire and his cock was starting to hurt from how hard it still was.

Namjoon’s little sliver of self control was out the window. He shoved his cock into Jin's hole and started thrusting fast.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Jin shouted in pleasure and happiness as he gripped the silk sheets.

Namjoon growled and fucked into Jin even harder. He was done for from hearing the omega’s sweet moans. His alpha was in full control as he pulled out and manhandled Jin onto his back. He pushed back into Jin's hole and kept fucking him. Jin had his eyes closed as he had his head thrown back on the pillow. He was moaning and whining loudly as he had his hands gripping Namjoon’s waist.

The only sound in the room were their moans and the squelching sound of slick from Namjoon fucking into the man. The king leaned down to kiss and suck on Jin's neck.

“Feel so good” Jin moaned out as he moved one hand to tangle into Namjoon's black hair. The other one was on Namjoon's ass trying to get him to go impossibly deeper. “You fuck me so good alpha. Want more. Want your pups. Want all of you” Jin rambled.

“Mine. Mine. Mine" Namjoon started chanting.

“Yours. All yours, my alpha" Jin said back. Namjoon still had slick on his chin from him eating out Jin. The prince pulled his down so he can lick it up before he kissed Namjoon so they can both taste his sweet slick.

Namjoon moaned into the kiss as his thrusts started to slow down. He can feel his knot forming so he had to do shallow thrusts.

Jin arched his back as he came between them. He felt like he was splitting in half from how full Namjoon’s knot made him. He thought for sure he was gonna die once it was fully grown.

Namjoon pressed his face back into the crook of Jin's neck. Jin tilted his head to give the alpha more access. He can feel Namjoon nosing at a spot that he seems to really like. “Please bite me. Make me yours" Jin begged.

As Namjoon’s knot fully expanded he bit into Jin's flesh. Jin can only see white as he came between their bodies. Namjoon licked at the bite and nosed at it again as he let out a sound that sounded like a purr.

He moved them to lay on their sides as they were locked together. Jin snuggled against Namjoon's strong body as the king creased his shoulder lightly. Jin lifted his head to rub his cheek against Namjoon's. Namjoon cupped Jin's face as he leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet as they just enjoyed the taste of each other. Jin fell asleep with his face buried against Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon kept running his fingers against Jin's back as he started to drift off to sleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuk quietly opened the bedroom door to see clothes thrown on the floor. He ignored them as he walked towards the bed. The King and Prince were asleep as their bodies were pressed together. He can see that Namjoon was still inside the omega and he turned to leave but stopped. He gasped quietly and quickly left the room. He ran down the hall to where the two general's were.

“So?” Yoongi asked inpatient.

“He knotted him" Boi said.

“What! He's never knotted anyone before!” Yoongi was fully freaking out. His best friend is gonna die. Then he's probably gonna die since the prince is insane.

“Really? How has he lived his whole life without knotting someone?” Hoseok wondered out loud.

“Life doesn't revolve around sex" Yoongi remarked.

“I'll argue against that" Hoseok said back.

Before Yoongi can insult the alpha, Boi said, “That's not all.”

“What do you mean exactly?” Yoongi asked.

“Jin got the king to knot him what more can happen?” Hoseok asked.

“King Namjoon has bit the prince" The two general's looked at the servent with wide eyes. “Prince Seokjin is now omega King of Ilsan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that short and bad smut. Comment any ideas you have please.


	6. Not a chapter, just clearing the air

So some people in the comment section were accusing me of plagiarism because of the slight similarities to Heart Of War by Paperhearts. I was not copying any of her works like i told them and I'm sorry if it came off that way. I truly based my characters on where they were from in real life and based their status on how their real personalities are. The only same coupling we have is Namjin yet the whole storyline is different. I can never compare to how great of a writer Paperhearts is because I love her writing style so much. So for no confusion I did credit the inspiration to her. Once again I'm sorry for the confusion.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for all the support for this story.

Jin slowly opened his eyes and sighed. His body was achy and for some reason he felt exhausted even though he just woke up. He went to move to be on his back but froze when he felt an arm around him. He turned to see the King of Ilsan was asleep and naked. He looked down at himself to see he was also naked.

He slowly started to remember certain things. Namjoon coming into his bedroom and them kissing. He remembers seeing Namjoon's eyes changing and him pressing him into the mattress. He looked at the small desk he had in the room to see all the things on the floor. The memory of the king fucking him against it came to his mind and he can feel himself blushing.

Jin hasn't been with an alpha since his first heat. It was with one of the soldiers in Gwacheon and as soon as it was over he left in fear of being killed for touching the prince.

Jin bit his lip and smiled since his plan was going perfectly. There was no way he wasn't pregnant after all the sex they had. He looked down at his stomach to see it already looked like he was from how bloated he was. His mind couldn't help but go back to when Namjoon noticed.

_They were laying in the bed facing each other as they were knotted together. They had just finished their fifth round and Jin was pressing his face into the crook of the alpha’s neck. He can feel Namjoon's fingers running up and down against his side and he felt so happy._

_“My beautiful omega” Namjoon softly said into Jin's ear. “I can't wait for our pups to arrive"_

_Jin pulled away and kissed Namjoon's lips and then his cheek. “Soon my alpha"_

_“I can't wait to see you fully pregnant. You already look so hot with your belly full of my cum" Namjoon said possessively._

_Jin hummed and said in response, “I love being full of you" He then drifted off to sleep._

_When he woke up he can feel Namjoon kissing his stomach and then he moved down lower to make Jin arch his back in pleasure._

Jin looked back to the king to be sure he was still in deep sleep. He careful moved Namjoon's arm off of him and worried he was gonna wake since he moved to lay on his back. Jin moved his arm to be under the nightstand and grabbed the knife he had hidden. He then turned and got on top of Namjoon to straddle his waist. He held the handle of the knife with both hands and licked his lips as he placed the tip over the king's heart. He can taste the blood already, he just needed to press down a little more.

Yet he couldn't. The king just looked so peaceful and he looked his age for once. He always looked so mature and some days he can see how stressed he was. In that moment though he looked like the twenty-one year old man he was. The young king that wasn't even supposed to be king until he was twenty three, but his parents were killed so he was forced to take the crown at the age of nineteen.

He looked so handsome and innocent, which he was. He did nothing wrong and Jin felt the overwhelming sense of guilty. How can he possibly kill the man that the people of Ilsan loved.

Namjoon slowly opened his eyes to see the prince on top of him with his eyes squeezed shut. At first he loved the sight but then he saw a tear slide down Jin's cheek and the feeling of something cold on his chest. He looked down to see the tip of a knife pressed against his skin.

His instincts took over and he knocked the knife away from him and on the floor. He flipped them so Jin was on his back and pinned the omega’s wrist above his head.

“So I was right. This was your plan” Namjoon growled out.

“Namjoon it's not-"

“Don't you dare say it's not what it looks like. You were about to kill me. You really are asking for a death wish”

“A death wish?” Jin tilted his head confused. He knew Ilsan didn't do any form of execution since Namjoon had passed a law against it. Maybe he'll make an exception for him since he attempt to murder the king.

“If I die, you die" Namjoon stated as if it was extremely obvious.

“What?”

“You haven't looked in the mirror?” Jin pushed Namjoon off him and put on his robe before rushing over to look into the vanity mirror. He tilted his head to the side to see the mating bite he had. He gasped and moved closer the mirror. His hand on instinct moved to touch it but moved away since it was still sensitive.

He looked over at Namjoon, who was sitting up on the bed, with a glare. “How dare you mark me"

“What do you mean? You begged me to"

“I don't beg" he sneered.

“Really? Doesn't, ‘oh please knot me. I want you alpha. Please bite me. Make me yours,’ sound familiar?” He made his voice higher to imitate Jin's voice.

“Shut up" Jin growled out.

Namjoon looked down at his hand with a thoughtful look. “You know I thought my mate would actually sound happy after we mated”

There was that feeling of guilt again. Jin walked over to the bed and sat next to the king. He was never really good at comforting people and never really allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of people except that other night in the dining hall with the king.

Jin slowly leaned his head on Namjoon’s bare shoulder and just sighed softly.

“Who said I'm not happy?” Jin asked dully.

“You just attempted to kill me, Jin" Namjoon said stating the obvious.

The prince was quiet as he collected his thoughts. “I couldn't do it though"

Namjoon recalled seeing that single tear on the other man's cheek when he woke up. He didn't question it at first because he was more worried about his life at that moment. “Why?” he asked.

“When I killed Jaehwan I felt nothing, but pure pleasure. He hurt me so he deserved to die. You haven't done anything to me so I just couldn't” Jin said truthfully.

“If you had a real reason would you have done it?” Namjoon asked.

“I don't know. I would like to think I wouldn't” Jin paused and said, “I think I may actually like you even though I've been so mean to you"

“Even when you glare at me and say snide remarks, I always found you so attractive”

Jin lifted his head and looked at the king to see he was blushing. “Really? You think I'm pretty?”

“Yeah. You're actually the first omega I've ever found attractive” Jin smiled shyly as he moved his hair behind his ear.

He suddenly got extremely shy as he moved to straddle Namjoon, who's hands automatically went to hold Jin's waist. “You're the first alpha I let help me through my heat since I had my first one.”

“I've never knotted anyone before you" Namjoon said still blushing. Jin couldn't help but to love the pink tint on the king's cheeks.

Are you telling me I'm your first?” Namjoon licked his lips and nodded his head. Jin smiled and said, “I feel so special, Joonie"

“Joonie?”

“Yeah. I figure since we're mates now I should have a cute nickname for you" Jin said as he draped his arms over the king's shoulders.

“Do I get to give you a cute nickname?” Namjoon asked as Jin moved his head to rest in the crook of Namjoon's neck. Jin was already loving Namjoon's scent since it was a perfect blend of the both of them. He felt Jin nod so he started thinking of a nickname.

“How about Jinnie?” He heard Jin hum and say, “Something cuter"

“How about my love?" Jin lifted his head so he can look into Namjoon’s eyes.

“Say it again" Jin asked.

“My love” Namjoon softly said as he leaned in to kiss Jin's plump lips. Jin hummed into the it as he kissed back. It was technically their first kiss without all the heat and rut haze.

Jin tangled his hand into Namjoon’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Namjoon moved his hands to open up Jin's pink robe. He broke the kiss to look at the now marked skin. There was hickeys on the prince's chest and down to his hip bones. He looked like a beautiful art piece to Namjoon.

Jin lifted Namjoon’s head by placing his finger under his chin. “Make love to me, Joonie"

Namjoon kissed Jin with as much love as he could. He slowly moved Jin to lay down on the bed as he was on top of him. He moved away from Jin's lips to his jaw and down to his neck. He made sure to softly kiss the mate mark and lick it before going back to kissing his lips. Jin rolled them so he was then back on top with Namjoon's hands on his waist. He rolled his hips down to feel Namjoon’s hard cock and his slick getting it wet.

He moved his hand back to position Namjoon against his hole. He sank down slowly with a moan. He looked down at the king to see he had his eyes close as he bit his bottom lip.

Jin slowly started to move up and down slowly. When he started to move faster he started moaning as Namjoon groaned. He leaned his body down to kiss the king's lips.

He let his lips ghost over the other as he moaned. Namjoon moved his legs to place his feet on the bed and held Jin's hips tightly as he started to thrust up into him. Jin moaned loudly as he started to try to match the alpha's thrust.

“You feel like you were made for me, my love" Namjoon said into Jin's ear.

“I am, my alpha" He gave Namjoon a dirty kiss as he placed his hands on his cheeks.

Namjoon rolled them so he was on top. He grabbed Jin's right leg and lifted it to be pressed against Jin's chest. He started to thrust slow yet hard making the omega moan and throw his head back. Namjoon leaned down to nose against the mate mark as he felt himself getting close.

“Touch me alpha, please" Namjoon compiled and moved his hand down to wrap his hand around Jin's cock.

Jin arched his back and came. Namjoon kissed his neck as he felt his knot start to expand. He laid them on their side as he felt him endlessly come into the omega.

Jin purred happily as he nuzzled into Namjoon's chest. The king smiled since he should of known Jin will want to cuddle. He knew most omega’s wanted to cuddle their alphas before or after their heat. Yoongi still didn't have his own alpha so he just went to someone he trusted which is Namjoon.

“I'm sure Yoongi will never stop saying I told you so" Namjoon said.

“I'm sure I'm gonna never hear the end from both Yoongi and Hoseok. I'm sure Yoongi will have me imprisoned as soon as I leave this room” Jin knew Hoseok will choose Yoongi's side over his.

“I won't let that happen. No one's gonna touch you, my love" Jin felt secure in the others arms in that moment. The last thing he saw was Namjoon's dimpled smile before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual comment any ideas you may have for future chapters. I'm trying to figure out how to introduce Taehyung or even how is character is gonna be. I sorta have an idea of how Jungkook will join the story, but still comment on how I should introduce the two. Thank you for reading and all the support I've been getting for this. I was really tempted to stop writing after what happened a few days ago, but so many of you wanted me to continue. I love you guys so much and another update will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Namjoon got out of the bed and started putting on his clothes. Jin had drifted off to sleep while they were knotted. Namjoon knew he had something's to figure out and he couldn't do that in the room full of heat pheromones. He was putting on his shoes when Jin moved to sit up. 

“Where you going?” he asked sleepily. 

“I'm gonna go wash up and deal with some stuff. You rest up. I'll have Jimin start a bath for you” Namjoon said as he walked over to run his hand through Jin's hair soothingly. 

“Stay" Jin said as he pressed his head more into Namjoon’s large hand. 

“I can't, my love. I promise I'll be back soon though" he kissed Jin's temple which disappoint the prince. He pulled Namjoon down to kiss his lips. Namjoon let the kiss happen but pulled away when Jin tried to fully pull the alpha back into bed. “No, babe. I have to go" 

Namjoon laughed lightly as Jin sat there pouting. He left the room and walked down the hall to see Jimin talking to Boi. 

“Good afternoon" Namjoon said to make his presence known. 

“Your highness" Jimin said as he bowed. Boi just stood there knowing Namjoon didn't really like when servants acted in such a way. 

“No need for the curtsey” The king said. “Can you prepare a bath for Jin?” 

“Of course, your highness" Jimin walked down the hall as he rushed to see the prince. 

“How long was I out?” Namjoon asked as he gestured for Boi to walk with him to his living quarters. 

“A week and a half. I would leave trays of food for the both of you when I could” Boi said. 

“Thank you. And Yoongi?” Namjoon asked. 

“He's in the garden avoiding General Jung" Namjoon chuckled since he should of known Yoongi was hiding from his issues. “I'm sure the general has found him by now though so they're probably arguing or sitting in silence.”

Namjoon was glad that his room had no scent of Jin like he remembered. Boi must have changed the sheets and aired out the room. While Boi was preparing his bath, he can tell the beta was holding tongue. “Go on Boi. Speak freely” 

“What will become of the kingdom now that Seokjin is omega king?” he asked. 

“That's what I'm gonna figure out. There's a lot of things I must figure out due to my actions" Namjoon said. Boi left the room for him to bathe. Namjoon scrubbed all the dirt and dry cum and slick on him. He got out and dried himself. He dressed in his usual black and blue outfit. He left the room to see Boi standing by the door. “You're free to go. I'm going to be in the study.” 

Namjoon went down endless hallways and to the library. He went to one of the bookcases and pulled it to open the secret entrance. His father was always paranoid on other noblemen finding all his strategic plans. He walked down the narrow dim lit hallway to the study. All scrolls from the meeting room was now in there meaning Yoongi had been working a lot while he was gone. 

He started going through all the papers and some new ones. He was looking for the will his father had made to know what to do, but couldn't remember where he placed it. He heard the bookcase open and he looked up waiting to see who it was. Yoongi walked into the room with a goblet and a pitcher in his hand. He was wearing his black outfit without his armor meaning he didn't train the troops. His blue shawl was across his body and the extra fabric was wrapped around his waist. If he was in a more formal event he would have just draped the fabric over his arm. 

The small man sat down and poured himself some wine and started drinking. Namjoon kept looking for the will while the general kept drinking. Soon the silence was killing Namjoon so he looked up to see the omega sitting there with his legs crossed and the goblet held loosely in his right hand. He was staring at Namjoon with his angry cat like eyes. 

“Go ahead. Tell me everything I've done wrong" Namjoon said as he kept moving papers. 

“You know what you did wrong so I shouldn't have to tell you. I'm just pissed off that you can be this stupid" Namjoon rolled his eyes since he knew Yoongi would say that. “Don't you fucking roll your eyes at me, Kim Namjoon. You fell perfectly into his plan. He just wants your pups so he'll become king. He was planning on killing you and his father.”

“I know" Namjoon and Jin had talked and Jin told him his whole plan for becoming king. 

“You knew yet you still mated him?” Yoongi exasperated. 

“I found out after I mated him. I know I fucked up but” 

“There's no but to that sentence, Joon!” Yoongi yelled finally having enough of Namjoon’s naivety. “If you actually think what you have can be love than you are far more stupid than I thought! You may have mated him but he's still gonna use you to get ahead! He's gonna destroy the entire kingdom that we built together!” 

Namjoon stopped and looked up at his friend with a nod of his head. “So that's what this is about" 

“What?” Yoongi sneered. 

“You're mad that I mated Jin because you wanted me to mate you.” 

“What?” Yoongi said confused now. 

“You always come to me like I'm you're alpha. Wanting to cuddle and scent mark you, but you can't do that now since Jin is my mate" 

“Don't change the subject, Joon.” 

“I'm not. What I just said is the main reason why you're mad that I mated Jin. Don't worry though Yoongi. I don't want to fuck your brains out, but there's a general alpha here that would gladly do it.” 

Yoongi looked at his best friend with a straight face. Deep inside though he was in disbelief that Namjoon could say such things to him with so much venom. “Seokjin has really rubbed off on you because you're acting as much as a dick as he is.” 

“I'm just telling you the truth. You need to stop with this alpha facade you have because look at you Yoongi. You're the prime example of a knot whore of an omega. So just admit to yourself that you want to spread your legs for that general.” 

“You're lucky I can't kill you” Yoongi sneered as he stood up. “The stupid will is behind the painting" 

Yoongi left without his wine and let his tears go as he walked down the hallway. He was walking to his room and Boi had saw him. The beta ran to catch up with the fast walking general. 

“Are you okay?” Boi asked. Yoongi wiped away his tears and nodded his head. 

“I'm fine. Thank you for asking" Boi stopped following and looked down sadly. He knew Yoongi had just finished talking to the king and was the reason he was crying. 

Yoongi walked outside and headed to the armory. He put on his armor and went to the shooting range. He grabbed his bow and arrows and started setting up his targets. He walked back some distance and started launching arrows. As each arrow was hitting the bullseye, he can feel more and more tears running down his face. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the crunch of the leaves of someone walking. He let go of his last arrow and let his bow hang loose in his hands as he let out a sob with his hand over his mouth to muffle it. 

He felt someone pull him in a hug and he immediately went tense. He then smelt that citrus and chamomile smell that he has grown familiar with for the past week. He fisted the general's shirt as he let his sobs out into his chest. 

Hoseok held him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly. This wasn't what he was expecting when he went searching for the omega. Everytime he found him he was reading or drinking wine. It was always followed with him telling Hoseok to leave him alone. 

Now though, he had a crying Yoongi who smelt distressed. That's how he actually found the general. The usual sweet yet strong scent he loved was laced with rain and salt. 

Soon Yoongi was softly hiccuping as he couldn't cry anymore. “What's wrong?” 

“I'm fine" Yoongi pulled away and used his shawl to wipe his tears away. “Just hurt" 

“Where you hurt at?” Hoseok held the small man’s shoulders as he looked him up and down for injuries. 

“That's not what I meant” Yoongi softly said. 

Hoseok than understood as the omega looked down at his boots. “Who hurt you?” Hoseok growled out. Yoongi looked up shocked and took a step back. 

Hoseok took a deep breath before talking again to calm down his alpha side. “Who hurt you, Yoongi?” 

“It's nothing. Namjoon is just stressed" 

“What did he say to cause you this much sadness?” The red haired man watched the other general move to sit down on a broken tree. 

“He said stuff about my status and some other things" 

Hoseok sat down next to Yoongi and said, “I thought he didn't really care about people statuses. Guess I was wrong than" 

“We have an emotional bond" Hoseok looked at him confused. “Namjoon and I. He doesn't know" 

“How doesn't he know that you guys are bonded?”

“Joon is known to be smart, but he can be utterly stupid sometimes” Yoongi said with a laugh. “He thought I was upset for him mating Seokjin because I wanted him to mate me. In reality I was freaking out about not having him to calm me when I have my panic attacks or feel really depressed. He then went on to say some crude things that I don't want to talk about" 

Hoseok nodded and moved his arm around Yoongi’s shoulders. “Just stay away from him for awhile so the bond can start to fade” Yoongi nodded and moved to rest his head against the alphas chest. “We’ll be okay” 

In reality they both knew that everything wasn't gonna be okay. With the new ruthless Namjoon and Jin ruling Ilsan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this really fast before I had to go to work so sorry for any errors. Please comment any ideas you may have since it really helps me progress with the storyline. Still not sure how to introduce Taehyung and Jungkook into this story so comment what you think. Thank you for reading and hopefully I can update again soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this become a full Yoonseok fic?

Namjoon walked into the dining hall to see Jin sitting there waiting for him. “Joonie" Jin walked towards the king and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

“You okay, my love?” Namjoon asked as he moved some of Jin's hair behind his ear. 

 

“Yeah. Just missed you” he pressed his nose against Namjoon's neck to scent him. 

 

Namjoon smiled and said, “I missed you too” 

 

Hoseok walked into the area to see the two royals in an embrace. He walked past them and sat down to pour himself a cup of wine. 

 

The couple had noticed the other man when he slammed the pitcher of wine down. Hoseok raised an eyebrow at the two before taking a sip of his alcohol beverage. They sat down and the servants brought out their food. Hoseok had kept drinking as the mated couple ate. Namjoon couldn't stop shaking his leg and looking at the seat that Yoongi always sat at. 

 

Hoseok noticed and said, “He’s in his room resting. He's had a long day.” 

 

In reality, the omega general was in Hoseok’s roon asleep. He was in a bad headspace due to Namjoon mating and forcing the emotional bond to break. Yoongi had forced Hoseok to cuddle with him as he rubbed his scent all over the alpha. Hoseok made sure to bath before heading to dinner to not raise suspicion with the king. 

 

Namjoon nodded his head and looked down at his plate with guilt. He knew what the Gwacheon general meant when he said Yoongi had a long day. They ate in silence as Hoseok kept drinking. Namjoon didn't fully understand why he felt so anxious. He had a feeling that it had to do with his best friend not being there like usual. He stood up fast and said, “Excuse me" 

 

Hoseok knew that Namjoon wanted to go see Yoongi so he said, “He doesn't want to see you.” 

 

“I'm King of Ilsan. He doesn't give demands” 

 

“Yeah. Well when you disrespect your supposed best friend, he can demand to not see you” 

 

“He told you?” 

 

“He didn't want to say the more crude things you said to him, but he said you said somethings about his status” 

 

“Then let me go talk to him to apologize for my behavior” 

 

“He doesn't want to see you" Hoseok had stood up and put emphasis on every word he said. 

 

Jin can sense the two alpha's getting ready to fight so he let out a calming scent and said, “Joonie, just let him rest.”

 

Namjoon kept staring at Hoseok but soon nodded his head. He sat back down and continued his meal. Hoseok stood and left since he couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. 

 

He went back to his temporary room to see several of his items on his bed. He walked in and closed the door quietly. Some of the clothing were moved and Yoongi sat up within the items. 

 

“Alpha" he whined. 

 

“Hey. It's just me" Hoseok said. As he walked towards the bed. Yoongi pulled him down to start scenting him and Hoseok let him. “Are you hungry?” He felt the omega nod so he went to stand up, but Yoongi wouldn't let him. 

“Let me go tell Jimin to get you food" 

 

“Let's go to the gardens instead, please" There was no way Hoseok would be able to say no to the other man. He looked even more small looking up at Hoseok with a cute pout. He helped the omega get out of the bed and Yoongi kept his arms wrapped around the alpha's waist. 

 

Donghyuk had saw the two when they were nearing the exit of the castle. Yoongi had told Boi about the bond formed between him and the king as soon as it happened so he understood the the sadness the general had about the now mated couple. He was honestly surprised that Yoongi was finally letting Hoseok in. “Would you like for me to set up dinner in the garden for you guys?” 

 

“Can you please" Hoseok said as Yoongi nuzzled more into the alpha's side. Boi then understood that Yoongi’s omega had took over. The beta nodded and bowed before walking away. He went to the dining hall first to see if he can clean up. The couple were gone so he figured they went to bed hopefully. Jimin walked in as he was stacking all the dirty plates. 

 

“Do you need help?” Jimin asked. 

 

“It's fine. Can you prepare a few plates for both general's and send it to the garden? They seem to be having a night to themselves.” Donghyuk asked. 

 

“Of course. I believe the king and prince have gone to have a walk in the gardens as well" Donghyuk froze and looked up at the over servant. 

 

“They did?” Jimin nodded his head with a cute smile. “Shit" he ran out of the room and as fast as he could to the garden to warn the general's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you okay?” Jin asked his alpha. Namjoon seemed to still be on edge from his chat with Hoseok. 

 

“I'm fine” Namjoon told him. They were walking through the beautiful garden while holding hands. It seemed so natural as if they have been together for years. Namjoon smiled and said, “I remember my mom and dad walking around here like we are. She would laugh and rest her head against his shoulder. They were so in love" 

 

“I wish I could of met them" Jin said sadly. 

 

“My father would of loved you. He would say you were similar to my mother. She was a very independent omega and always fought for what she believed in”

 

“I would hope they would think I was good enough for you" Jin said. Namjoon smiled and kissed the side of his mate's head. He then heard someone running towards them. He turned around and pushed Jin behind him to protect him. 

 

“Boi. What's wrong?” Namjoon asked. 

 

“I would like to advise you two to return to your room" Boi said politely. 

 

“Are we under attack?” Namjoon asked mentally preparing for a battle. 

 

“No. At least from certain people's perspective. Yoongi is in a full omega headspace currently” Boi informed them. 

 

“Oh, well I should go help him" Namjoon said moving away from Jin. 

 

“That's not necessary. General Jung is handling it” Namjoon was taken back by that last sentence. 

 

“He is?” He honestly didn't expect for Yoongi to actually listen to what he said about the other general.

 

“Yes. They have been spending the half of the day together" Boi informed him. 

 

“Okay" Jin heard an almost sad tone in his alpha's voice, but just saved the information for later. “We’ll be off than. Just make sure Yoongi’s safe" 

 

“Of course, King Namjoon" Boi said. Namjoon held Jin's hand again and headed back towards the castle. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoseok and Yoongi sat down at the table that Donghyuk and Jimin had set up for them. Yoongi ate and ate and not once poured himself a glass of wine. Hoseok ate a little but stuck with drinking. 

 

“Thank you" Yoongi softly said after some time. In that moment Hoseok knew the omega was out of his headspace. “I didn't expect it to be this bad" 

 

“It's fine. I thought you would learn by now that I would take care of you no matter what” Hoseok said looking at the small man play with his own hands. 

 

“That's what Namjoon said. Just not that polite or innocent" 

 

“I figured that much. I had a feeling he doesn't fully understand the concept of an alpha courting a beautiful omega" Yoongi blushed at the alpha's words. He knew that was what the man was doing for the past few days due to the small gifts Jimin will give him with a love note attached from the said alpha.

 

“I’m sorry for being so harsh to you,” Yoongi said as he played with the napkin in his lap. 

 

“It’s fine. I know that you’re not like other omega’s. I always liked a challenge,” Hoseok said truthfully with a smile. 

 

“He had said that I was like all the other omega’s” Hoseok looked at him confused at first, but then realized who he was.

 

“You don’t-”

 

“He said I should stop pretending to be an alpha. That I’m an example of every knot whore omega out there.” Hoseok clench his fists and tried to not let out the scent of anger. He didn’t want to trigger Yoongi into another bad headspace. “Maybe he’s right”

 

“No he’s not” Yoongi looked up to see that Hoseok was looking at him with tears down his face. “You are one of the strongest person I’ve ever met omega or alpha or even beta. Yeah, Jin is strong, but he is the prime example of a evil person who uses his status to get what he wants. Donghyuk told me how you fought to earn your title as general of Ilsan. Namjoon had wanted to just give you the job, but you wanted to earn it. You have gone to battle with no fear. Every alpha I know is scared shitless of war but you go into it with such confidence. All your troops respect and even fear you. You are nothing like those other omegas. You would rather be dead than be in a small home cleaning and caring for pups while your alpha was working”

 

Yoongi couldn’t help but smile at the alpha’s words. He never would of thought of himself in such a way, but know someone saw has being that strong made the small man get this fluttery feeling in his stomach. “You really think that of me?” 

“Of course. Why do you think I choose to court you out of all the omega’s in Gwacheon and Ilsan?”  

 

“You know I wouldn’t hate to have that life with you” Hoseok was confused again. He felt like he was always confused with Yoongi since he was always vague. “I wouldn’t mind having you as my mate. I actually like the idea of us living in a small cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom. I would be round with your pup while our other one is running around in the garden. I would welcome you at the door with a kiss and ask how your day was at the castle. It sounds so peaceful” 

 

Hoseok couldn’t help but also imagine that scene. His alpha seemed to be very excited at the idea of living a domestic life with the other man. His logical side couldn’t help but shoot the idea down since he knew Jin would never let him leave his position as general. 

 

“I would like that too. I think you will look even more beautiful pregnant” Yoongi smiled and stood up. He walked around the table and pushed Hoseok’s chair back so he can sit in the alpha’s lap. Hoseok’s hands automatically went to Yoongi’s hips to make sure he won’t fall. Yoongi leaned down and kissed Hoseok’s lips. It wasn’t exactly a kiss. More of a peck on the lips. Still it made Yoongi feel warm inside and that fluttering feeling intensified. Hoseok was shocked but smiled that bright sunshine smile once his brain registered what had happened. 

 

“I think you don’t need to court me anymore” Hoseok tilted his head but his smile didn’t disappear because Yoongi was showing his gummy smile, that Hoseok only saw once in the whole time of knowing the omega. “Because I want to be your mate General Jung Hoseok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas you have for the Namjin storyline or even the Sope/Yoonseok story line. Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I've been working like crazy and school is starting soon. So hope you enjoy this chapter and excuse an mistakes.

The next morning during breakfast Namjoon told Jin what he had found out from his father’s will. He at first didn’t want to tell his now mate, but knew he will have to. “My father had said that the first pup to be born will become next in line of the throne. No matter it’s status”

JIn looked up from his plate and blinked his eyes. “Really?” 

“Yeah. The thing is he doesn’t want you to rule Ilsan. He wrote that if I was to marry a high noble that he or she will not be able to rule if they have royal blood of another kingdom” Namjoon informed him.

“I’m okay with that. You rule Ilsan and I’ll rule Gwacheon” Namjoon nodded and before he can say anything the doors were open. The two looked at the door immediately since they heard giggling. Namjoon knew that giggle since he remembered it when he was younger. 

“Good morning your highnesses” Hoseok said as Yoongi was pressed against his side. “We have some news” 

“Hoseok is gonna be my alpha” Namjoon looked at his best friend, who was looking up at the other general with a sparkle in his eye, with a look of anger and sadness. 

“And Yoongi will be my omega” Hoseok said back with the same tone and look. 

The prince noticed the face his mate was making, but looked back at the new couple. “Congrats. Will you be planning a mating ceremony?” Jin asked.

“If Yoongs wants to we can” Hoseok said with his bright smile. Yoongi nodded since growing up he secretly had planned how his mating ceremony would be. 

“Well I can’t wait. You two make a beautiful couple” Jin said with a genuine smile. Namjoon placed his napkin on the table and stood up. 

“Excuse me” He walked past the two general’s and down the hall. He went to his study and tried to calm his nerves down. He didn’t know why his alpha felt mad and there was a trace of sorrow. He sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. He doesn’t understand why he felt this way. He never thought in a million years that his best friend would be getting mated, by an alpha no less. He always imagined Yoongi being with a beta. He actually once thought that Yoongi and Donghyuk were dating when they were teenagers. Of course that wasn’t the case. Donghyuk was just his prefered heat partner. He knew logically he should be happy for his friend, but at that moment all he wanted to do was drink into a stupor and that’s exactly what the king did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yoongi was sitting on the floor in the middle of the tea room. The room hadn’t been used since Namjoon’s parents passed away since the room was used to plan celebrations. There was fabrics everywhere and servants was surrounding the general. They were all people who have worked at the castle the longest. The newer additions to the servants fear Yoongi since they never seen his softer side. Two of the female maids were putting braids and flowers in Yoongi’s hair. Jimin and Donghyuk would bring fabrics to Yoongi to see which one he will use as his mating gown. Yoongi held the blue silk up so he can see how the light looked against the fabric. It looked nice so he placed it in the maybe pile he was forming. “Jimin, can you do me a favor and go to my room to get a book off my shelf? It’s the most worn out one” 

“Of course” Jimin said with his adorable smile before walking out. 

Donghyuk stood up and said, “I better go see how the cooks are doing with preparations.’

Yoongi nodded as he kept looking at all the fabrics he had liked. There was a blue and gold fabric, a slik blue, a lace blue, and a green silk with blue lace embellished on it. He felt the two women freeze behind him and them suddenly standing. He looked up to see Namjoon was standing at the door and the maids and other servants rushed out. 

Yoongi just ignored Namjoon and kept trying to decide which fabric to use. He liked the idea of the green and blue since it was both his and Hoseok colors, but he knew it wouldn’t look that great when Hoseok puts his cape around his shoulders at the end of ceremony. 

‘You don’t really want this do you?” Namjoon asked. 

Yoongi kept feeling the silk as he said, “What do you mean?” 

“This” Namjoon spread his arms to show what he meant even though the other man wasn’t looking at him. “You don’t really want an alpha to take you.”

“Well I thought you never wanted to be with an omega” Yoongi shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. “Plus isn’t this what you told me to do? To stop pretending and be an omega that I am”

Namjoon’s guilt started to bloom again. “I’m sorry for what I said. I was on edge and didn’t mean it. You need to go to Hoseok and tell him you don’t want this. Call this entire thing off.”

“But I do want this!” Yoongi shouted as he finally looked at the king. “For once in my life I’m happy, Joon. He makes me happy and feel things I’ve never felt before.” 

“Yeah. That’s just omega hormones reacting to his. I don’t want you to regret this later on” 

“I’m not gonna regret mating Hoseok. We’re not you and Jin. He’s been courting me since he arrived to Ilsan. So stop making it seem like I’m a child because we both know that you’re the child in this relationship” Yoongi tried to walk past Namjoon but the taller man grabbed his wrist. “Let go of me” He growled out.

“Not until you call it off” Namjoon said. 

Yoongi looked up at Namjoon with fire in his eyes. Several people have seen it before but Namjoon has never seen it directed towards him. “You aren’t my alpha and you made that clear the other day. So you don’t get to touch me” Yoongi pulled his arm out of Namjoon’s grasp in a pretty harsh way. “And you damn fucking won’t command me to do anything. You don’t have to worry because I’m gonna be leaving Ilsan soon” 

Namjoon froze at the last statement. Yoongi was gonna leave. Once he was out of his shock haze, he realized that Yoongi had left the room. He walked out the door to not see him anywhere. Namjoon started to run down the hall, looking into all the rooms, searching for his best friend. He ran into someone and realized it was Jin. 

“Joonie” Jin said with a slight laugh. He knew his mate was clusmy, so he knew he was gonna always get ran into by the man. “What’s wrong?” He asked once he saw the man’s face. 

“Have you seen Yoongi?” Namjoon asked. 

“No, but I talked to Hoseok who was on his way to his living quarters. I’m sure Yoongi’s with him” Before Namjoon can walk past the omega, Jin grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to stand in front of him. “What’s really going on between you two?”

“What do you mean?” Namjoon asked back. 

“Why are you freaking out about Yoongi and Hoseok mating?” 

“Because I know Yoongi doesn’t want this” 

“Really? Because to me it seems like it’s you that doesn’t want this” 

“What? I’m just looking out for him”

“That’s not what it seems like to me. Was he supposed to be your omega? Is that why you were so against us being together?” 

“What? No! I don’t feel that way towards him. My alpha side just doesn’t like to think of Yoongi being with another alpha”

Jin laughed and shook head. “And you say there’s nothing going on between you two. Your alpha feels that way it means that you want Yoongi to be yours.”

“I swear Jin. I’m not attracted to Yoongi at all. Don’t you think if I was I would already be mated to him” Namjoon knew that didn’t calm his mate at all. “He just told me he’s gonna leave Ilsan. I can’t let him leave Jin” He left the omega standing there to go search for Yoongi. He was nearing Yoongi’s bedroom door when he saw Hoseok standing in front of the door. 

“I need to see him” was all Namjoon said. 

“I think we should talk first” Hoseok replied. “Somewhere more private” 

Hoseok knew Yoongi was in the bedroom most likely making a nest out of both their clothes to calm his nerves. He really didn’t want him to go deeper in his headspace from overhearing them talking. 

Namjoon lead the way to the study and closed the door behind them. “I don’t want you mating Yoongi.” 

“I know your alpha doesn’t want that. Yoongi told me everything”

“Then why are you going through with the ceremony” 

“Because I love him and I can’t imagine my life without him in it. I know it’s not my place to tell you this, but you two have an emotional bond. That’s why your alpha is so against this” Hoseok informed the other. 

It all made sense to Namjoon now. Why he always felt the need to protect Yoongi and not let any alpha touch him. They have been together since they were teenagers so he should of been smart enough to realize that they would form such a bond. “He told me he’s leaving Ilsan”

Hoseok nodded his head slightly as he looked down at the floor. “Not anytime soon. We have talked about going to Daegu to start our own pack, but we haven’t planned everything yet” 

“He’s general and advisor here. He can’t leave” Namjoon said with angry to show his sadness.

“Then that’s a future conversation the two of you can have. Right now though I plan to take Yoongi as my mate. If you don’t like it then I’m sure Jin wouldn’t mind us mating in Gwacheon” with those finally words he walked out of the study. He walked back to the bedroom to see Yoongi sitting in a tub of water that the servant brought in. 

“Hello honey” Hoseok said as he moved to sit down next to the tub. He can see the steam of the water and the stems of lavender that Yoongi had put in. 

“Hi love” Yoongi said back as he moved his hand to hold the alpha’s. “Where did you go my alpha?”

“I just had a chat with Namjoon”

“Oh. Let me guess. He demanded you not to mate me” Yoongi said.

“Pretty much. I told him about your guys now broken bond” Hoseok was expecting for Yoongi to be mad that he told the king that information, but Yoongi just lifted their intertwined hands to kiss the back of Hoseok’s hand. 

“Okay. What did he say?” 

“Not much. To me it seems like he’s scared of losing you. He doesn’t want you to leave Ilsan” 

“Well I want to go back home and start our family there. If he doesn’t like it then oh well. He’ll have to get over it” 

Hoseok laughed and leaned in to kiss Yoongi. “There’s the Yoongi I love” 

“Shut up and kiss me again” Yoongi demanded. Of course Yoongi listened to the omega gladly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You okay now?” Jin asked from the bed. He was reading a book that Donghyuk had given him about the history of Ilsan. Namjoon had walked into the room and started disrobing. He had went to train with his troops to let off some steam.

“Yeah. I’m gonna have to have a meeting with Yoongi to figure out future plans”

“For what exactly?”

“He and Hoseok have plans to move to Daegu to start their own pack. I can’t lose my general and advisor” 

“I can always become your advisor” Jin suggested.

“I don’t want to think about that right now. Just want to be with you” Namjoon laid on the bed and pulled his mate into his arms. Jin laughed and kissed Namjoon’s cheek. 

“I know you’re scared of losing Yoongi, but I really think Hoseok makes him happy. We both had the same views on being an omega and we both secretly want that typical omega lifestyle. If Yoongi is gonna be happy than you should let him do what he pleases like he did for you. If you don’t remember he wasn’t too pleased with the news of us mating” 

“Yeah. I just have to tell my alpha that Yoongi isn’t and never was mine” 

“Just one step at a time Joonie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any ideas yoj may have for future chapters. They really inspire me.


	11. Chapter 10

There was laughter and people dancing everywhere. Jin and Namjoon were sitting and watching everyone. Jin had asked Namjoon if he wanted to dance, but the king was on high alert since almost all of the troops were drinking and celebrating their general’s partnership with the other kingdoms general. The newly mated couple were in the middle of the room dancing. Everyone was shocked to see Yoongi’s gummy smile as Hoseok spun him around. He ended up settling on the blue fabric with gold embellishments. At the end of the ceremony Hoseok had placed his green cape over Yoongi's shoulders to show their new formed bond. Everyone can tell that what the couple had was true love. Hoseok hasn’t stop looking at Yoongi all night. He always knew the general was beautiful but seeing him wearing a formal suit that look slightly like a gown made Hoseok realize how lucky he was to mate with such a stunning omega. His mother always told him he would win a heart of a beautiful omega growing up and Hoseok never once believed her, until that very moment. Watching Yoongi smile as he jumped around in the dance Ilsan had, the way his black hair shined in the lights of all the candles. Everything about that moment was sketched into Hoseok mind as one of the many moments he would never forget. 

Namjoon knew the couple would be carried away to their room soon so they can finish the bonding so he decided it was time for him to go talk to Yoongi. He leaned over and kissed Jin's check before standing up. He walked around the table and down to the floor to stand near the couple. 

“May I?” he asked Hoseok as he looked at Yoongi. Hoseok looked at his mate, who just nodded showing he was okay. Namjoon took Yoongi's hand so they can dance slower than the music called for. “You were right" Yoongi looked up at Namjoon confused. “I should have never been mad about you and Hoseok. I never was your alpha so I truly have no say on who you decide to mate with.  I can tell he really loves you Yoongs" He said while looking at the said alpha. Hoseok hadn't gone far. He wanted to keep a close eye on his omega since his alpha still didn't fully trust Namjoon. 

“It took me awhile to realize that myself. You don’t even know how many love letters I have from him since he’s arrived to Ilsan” Yoongi said with a smile. He remembers not reading the first few he was given since he didn’t want an alpha at all. 

“I also wanted to tell you that if you two decide to go to Daegu then I’m okay with that. I will figure out who will take over your position as general. I would still like for you to be my advisor from a far if that’s okay” 

Yoongi stopped swaying and moved in to hug his friend. “Thank you, Joon. I would love to still be your advisor but it would be wise if I wasn’t when I’m pregnant. God knows how emotional I’ll be when I am” 

Namjoon laughed and nodded his head. “I’m slightly scared on how Jin will be when he’s pregnant” 

“Also how did you know we were planning on going to Daegu?” 

“Your alpha told me” was all Namjoon said before some of the soldiers came over to lift Yoongi. They carried him and Hoseok away as everyone cheered. 

“I’m sorta glad that we didn’t have a mating ceremony” Jin said as he moved to stand next to Namjoon. 

“I am too” Namjoon moved his arm to wrap around Jin’s waist to pull him closer. 

After a few minutes the couple left, the doors were slammed opened. Five soldiers came in as everyone parted way for them in fear. 

“Father” Jin said once the soldiers moved to show the king. He was about the same height as Namjoon and wore very nice armor with his crown upon his head. He didn't resemble Jin at all. The only thing that was alike was their hair color. 

“I, King Kim of Gwacheon, find Prince Kim Seokjin of Gwacheon under arrest for plots of treason against the King" 

“What!” Namjoon shouted as he looked at Jin, who showed no emotion. Since they were mated he knew that Jin was actually feeling anger. 

The soldiers started to make their way towards Jin to cuff him in chains, but Jin lifted his rose colored robe to grab the dagger he had attached to his thigh. He effortlessly slit one of the soldiers neck an dodged another’s attack. Namjoon watched in awe as Jin killed all the soldiers with ease. He thrusted his dagger into the last man’s gut as he was on one knee. Jin looked up at his father with all the blood on his face. He licked his lips so he tasted the cooper taste liquid. 

“If I wanted to kill you father, I would of done it years ago” Jin said with a sarcastic tone. 

  
“Are you telling me that both General Jung and General Min are lying to me?” The king asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jin glanced at his mate to see he was still in shock. He smiled at the handsome man and nodded his head. He faced his father and slowly stepped towards him. “Say that they weren’t lying. What would you do, father?” He spun the dagger in his hand so the handle was facing the king. “The only honorable thing to do is to kill the person that was plotting to murder you. So do it” Jin pressed the handle into his father’s hand. “Kill your only son” Jin softly said. Everyone in the room seemed to be hypnotized by the prince’s voice. Namjoon knew since the day he met Jin, that he had a way of speaking in such a seductive yet dangerous voice. “Kill your pregnant son” 

Namjoon softly gasped at Jin’s words. How didn’t he notice? He should of noticed Jin’s scent becoming sweeter or weight gain. 

Namjoon was pulled out of his thoughts by seeing the king pull Jin into a hug. “Is it his?” He whispered into his son’s ear as he looked over his shoulder at Namjoon. Jin nodded his yes. “You’re just like your mother” Jin was confused as what he meant. Was it because of his omega status? He got his answer as his father said, “You’re as much as a slut as her” He then jabbed the weapon into Jin’s stomach. Jin gasped loudly from the pain and looked down where the handle was sticking out of him. Namjoon growled loudly and, before Boi can stop him, he ran over and pulled out his own knife to slit the king’s throat. He held Jin to slowly move him to the floor. 

“Oh fuck” Namjoon gasped out as he tried to hold back his tears. “I’m gonna have to pull it out”

“Don’t you dare. Get a doctor” Jin breathed out

“I’m on it Namjoon” Boi said as he ran out.    

“The pup” Namjoon said as he looked down at the wound. He can see blood still spilling out around the blade. 

“It’s okay Joonie” Jin said with a smile. “I lied to him. There’s no pup. I had to be sure he would stab me in the stomach rather than the heart. Better chance of living.” Jin told him. 

“Thank god. I would never forgive myself if you lost the pup” Namjoon told Jin as he felt relief flood through him. A doctor soon came in with a bag of materials he would need. I need coverage. Boi looked at the soldiers and said, “Get into position men” The Ilsan troops listened to the servant and formed a circle around Jin with their back to the man so the doctor had the privacy to work on the prince’s wound. Namjoon watched as the doctor quickly pulled out the dagger causing Jin to gasp loudly and arch his back from pain. Namjoon moved to hold his omega’s hand and whispered soothing things to calm Jin. His alpha wanted to kill the doctor for hurting his omega but logically knew that he was the only one to fix Jin’s wound. The doctor poured some alcohol on a rag to sanitize the wound and started to stitch his skin back together. He had Namjoon carefully helped Jin into a sitting position so he can wrap a bandage around Jin’s body to be extra sure the stitches won’t open. 

“I will need someone to help him to his living quarters. He’ll need to be on bed rest for a few days” Namjoon didn’t want anyone to touch Jin so he carefully cared Jin to their bedroom. Halfway there the omega fell asleep in his alpha’s arms. The king laid the other man down on their bed and moved some of his hair away from his eyes. He kissed his forehead and laid down on the bed next to the passed out omega. He didn’t dare wrap an arm around his waist since he didn’t want to hurt Jin more. “I love you, my love” he said before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I would love if you guys will leave any suggestions you may have. I've been busy writing for Hidden Miracle and with work so I will try to update soon. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys soon.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry it's been awhile. I'll explain at the end. Please enjoy this probably not so great chapter and may have some mistakes. Oh, and happy new year.

Jin woke with a dull throbbing feeling in his gut. He had his eyes closed, but can hear noises. It sounded like someone was rustling some papers. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Namjoon’s back. He seemed to be writing on a piece of parchment. Jin tried to move but groan in pain. Namjoon turned fast to look at his mate. He rushed over to the bed to be sure that the omega was okay. 

“Be careful my love” Namjoon softly said. 

“What happened?” Jin asked. Namjoon knew he might of forgot since the doctor had given Jin a  anesthesia to be sure he would fully get rest.

“Your father had showed up when Yoongi and Hoseok left. He knew of your plan and tried to kill you”

“Where is he now?” Jin asked. 

“I killed him for laying hands on you” Namjoon says with a slight bit of anger. 

“Good. Come here, Joonie” Jin reached his arms out for the alpha to come closer. Jin rubbed his nose against Namjoon's jawline. He was rubbing his scent against Namjoon since all he can smell on the alpha was blood and a trace of sadness. “Why are you sad, my alpha?” 

“I was worried how you would take the news. Also I’m still on edge from that lie you told me”

“I had to make it seem like I was pregnant. If he hadn’t stabbed me in the stomach he would of stabbed me in the heart. I wouldn’t have survived. I couldn’t leave you, Joonie” 

“I'm just glad your okay. I was so scared, my love” 

“I’m sorry alpha” Jin kept rubbing his scent all over Namjoon to calm him down. “If I really was to get pregnant you would be the first to know” 

“I know” Namjoon moved his hand to rest over the bandages on Jin’s stomach. “I promise one day you’ll be round with my pups” 

“You better keep that promise” Namjoon laughed and kissed Jin softly. “I have to go to make sure the troops are training properly with Yoongi out of service” 

“Alright. Come back soon” Jin said as he watched his mate put on his boots and coat. Namjoon walked down the hall to see Jimin walking with a few maids. “Jimin can you please make some food for Jin?” 

“Of course, your highness” Jimin bowed and walked down the other way towards the kitchens. Namjoon smiled at the maids and kept making his journey to outside. He walked towards the training grounds to see all the troops training. He walked towards the front to see Donghyuk leading everyone through their routine that Yoongi had imprinted into every soldier's mind. 

“You guys can leave a bit early. Head to your everyday positions” Donghyuk told them. They listened and Namjoon walked to his friend. 

“I see you took over for Yoongi” Namjoon said with a smile. 

“I hope you don't mind. I figured Yoongi would want to spend time with Hoseok” Donghyuk said as he moved to take off his gloves. 

“It's perfect. I actually wanted to talk to you about some future things” Namjoon told him. 

“Okay. The study?” Donghyuk asked. Namjoon nodded and walked away so Boi can go shower and change. 

Namjoon made his way to the study and was surprised to see Yoongi. “Yoon? You should be with Hoseok” It was well known that after you mate the omega goes into heat and the alpha goes into rut. 

“We have work to do” Yoongi said as he kept looking through documents.  

Namjoon walked closer to not smell anything on the omega. “You should be with your mate Yoongs” 

“He's asleep. It seems like I tired him out” Yoongi smirked as Namjoon face turned with disgust. 

“Donghyuk should be getting here soon. You can stay if you want while I talk to him” 

“Why would I even leave? Just cause I have an alpha now doesn't mean I can't help you with anything” 

“I didn't say that” Namjoon reasoned. 

“I know you were thinking about it. What are you even gonna talk to Boi about?” 

“I wanted to make him general when you leave. While you're here you can help him prepare” 

“Wow so you're already trying to get rid of me.” Yoongi scoffed as he threw some papers down. 

“I didn't-” 

“You could've just told me I was a bad general” Yoongi stopped and gripped the table edge as he bent down to groan. 

“Yoongi” He walked closer and tried to look at his face. 

“What is he doing here?” Donghyuk asked as soon as he saw the general. 

“He said he was here to do work” Namjoon went to touch his friend's shoulder which cause him to moan. 

“You need to go. He's in full heat. I'm gonna get him back to his chambers before Hoseok gets here” Namjoon fought the urge of fighting Donghyuk to take Yoongi back. He knew he couldn't though so he sat down in his chair as he watched the two leave. 

He decided he should go through those documents Yoongi was once looking over. It was a letter from the queen of Daegu. Namjoon remembered Yoongi telling him the old king died a few years ago and he only had a daughter. He also knew that her cousin, who was general, grew up with Yoongi. He never got the full story as how a royal found a way to be friends with a low class person. 

_ General  _ Min,

_ Thank you for writing and offering much needed resources. I could send some of my troops to collect the medical supplies or you can bring them when you come to visit. I could also reassure you that we have a few lovely homes at your disposal. Your mate and you can pick which one you will like to build your pack in. I'm sure you missed being in your homeland and we are excited to welcome you back.  _

_ Bae “Irene” Joo-hyun, Queen of Daegu  _

Namjoon set the paper down and sighed. Yoongi was really leaving. He was fearful of losing the only family he had left. He was trying to be optimistic thinking that he could visit Yoongi and his pups. He was sure Yoongi would want to visit him too. 

“I got him there just in time. Hoseok was still asleep” Donghyuk said as he walked in. “May I sit?” he pointed at a chair. 

“Of course” Namjoon told him as he sat down in his usual chair. “Now about what I wanted to talk about” Donghyuk nodded his head hoping he wasn't gonna lose his job or something. “I want to make you general” 

Donghyuk looked at him with wide eyes. “I..uh..What about Yoongi?” 

“Yoongi is planning on leaving in the future to start his own pack. Sooner than I thought from this letter” He said as he waved the paper before putting it back down. 

“I don't think I'm fit for the job honestly, Namjoon. If anything you should make Chanyeol or Ten be the general. I hardly have any experience leading troops. I just know the basics” Donghyuk informed the king. 

Namjoon nodded and bit his lip in thought. “Okay. Once Yoongi comes out of his heat, I'll ask him who he wants to appoint as new general. Until then I will ask both Ten and Chanyeol to lead the troops for the time being” 

Donghyuk nodded and asked, “Is there anything you need with the time being?” 

“Yeah. Go see your family” 

“But, Namjoon, I have duties to do” 

“Not today. Take a day off. You haven't seen your family for months. I'm sure the servants can live without you leading them” Namjoon tkld him as he stood up to go back to looking at the map laid out with plans. 

“O-okay” Donghyuk stuttered out as he stood up. He never had a day off. All he knew was how to take care of royalty and cooking. He's been doing it for years now, a year before Namjoon became king exact. Namjoon did offer him a higher position but he declined since he was honestly scared to have so much responsibility. 

“Say hi to your mom for me” Namjoon said with his back toward Donghyuk.  

“I will. Thank you” Donghyuk said before finally leaving the room. 

Namjoon was looking at Gwacheon on the map, realizing they had no ruler. He wonders if anyone have told the people yet. He was gonna write a letter but realized that it wasn't his place to. It was his omega’s land now. He sighed as he turned to leave the room. He walked all the way to his quarters and opened the door to see Jin sitting with his back against a bunch of pillows and his hair down looking soft and silky. He was reading a book of some sorts, but Namjoon couldn't see the title. 

“Hello my love” Namjoon said as he closed the door behind him. Jin looked up and smiled instantly at seeing his alpha. 

“Hi Joonie. How are the troops?” Jin asked as he closed the book.    


“Good. I offered Donghyuk to be the new general when Yoongi leaves. He declined and suggested two other people” Namjoon explained as he took off his coat and shoes. 

“Oh” Jin tilted his head and asked, “Who’s Donghyuk?” 

Namjoon chuckled and moved to sit next to his mate. “Sorry. I forgot you don’t know Boi’s real name”

Jin laughed and laid his head against Namjoon’s shoulder as Namjoon's fingers ran through Jin's long hair. “I hardly know anyone’s name around here. I know all the maids and servants and soldiers back at home. My new mission once I’m fully healed is to learn everyone’s names here since Ilsan is my home now too” 

Hearing Jin say Ilsan is his home made Namjoon’s alpha so happy. Namjoon moved to rub his nose against Jin’s scent glands causing the omega to giggle. “Love you” Namjoon murmured against the warm skin. 

“Love you too” Jin whispered back. Namjoon move back a bit and looked at the book on Jin’s lap. 

“I see you already have started that mission of yours” The book was a school book that everyone in Ilsan read to know the history of the kingdom. 

“I figured I should since one day I’ll be apart of these books” Jin did the same action that Namjoon did to him just moments ago. “The pups and me standing next to you as you make history as king” 

“God. If only you weren't injured right not, I would fill you with my pups” Jin smiled and kissed Namjoon's cheek. 

“Patients, my king” Jin softly said as he moved to sit back. 

“Speaking of patients, what is to become of Gwacheon?” Namjoon asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jin asked. 

“I mean are you planning on going back to rule?” 

“Of course. That was what we agreed on. Right?” Namjoon had forgot about their talk a few days ago. 

“Of course. Maybe you should write to Gwacheon of your father's death and that you will be home soon” Namjoon suggested.  

“I will later. Right now I just want to be with you” Namjoon smiled as he can hear Jin's pout. He kissed the top of the omega’s head and grabbed the book. He decided to read a bit to Jin which lead to the man to fall asleep. It wasn't his fault the alpha's voice was so soothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had been working like crazy and dealing with family stuff. My hours are getting cut though so I will have more time to write. Be sure to leave any ideas you may have or just comment something random. You guys really made my year and thank you so much for reading.


	13. Not An Update

Hey guys. So I made a Twitter account where I will be posting photos and links to other things that inspired me on any chapters I write. It's mostly to keep you guys updated on my works even when I don't post. I'm gonna post polls so you guys can play a part in the story. The username is @smokingthemout2 so you guys can go follow is you like. I wanna thank you all again for the thousandth time. You guys stick around even though I take long gaps between each chapter. I love you all so much and soon there will be a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So not sure if I should continue this or not so just com.ent any ideas you may have.


End file.
